Amalgam Satyr
| faction = Corpus | planet = Jupiter | type = Ranged/Melee | weapon = | clonedflesh = | flesh = | fossilized = | infested = | infestedflesh = | infestedsinew = | machinery = | robotic = 600 | shield = 150 | protoshield = | ferritearmor = | alloyarmor = | baseexperience = | baselevel = | abilities = Shockwave Stomp | specialbodyparts = | unprotectedbodyparts = | codex_scans = 3 | other_drops = }} The Amalgam Satyr is a Corpus Amalgam hybridized with Sentient technology. Possessing three pairs of legs, with one pair also doubling as blasters, it is a fast unit that alternates between melee and ranged attacks. Tactics *Under normal circumstances, the Satyr typically stands on one pair of legs, either its Sentient pair or its Shockwave MOA pair, which influences its combat behavior; **If it stands on its Sentient legs, the Satyr will fire its blasters, dealing damage. The blasters themselves have below-average accuracy, but deal damage in an area of effect to compensate. **If it stands on its MOA legs, the Satyr will focus on melee attacks, either by performing a Shockwave Stomp (which comes out much faster compared to a normal Shockwave MOA's), or by throwing its body at a nearby player. **If the player is at least 15 meters away, the Satyr will go down on all six limbs and charge at them, tackling them when they get close. The Satyr will orient itself on its MOA legs shortly afterwards. *Despite its Codex description claiming that "It doesn't care which way is up", the Satyr will orient itself accordingly depending on player proximity; getting too close to a Satyr will make it swap to its MOA legs and vice versa. Notes *As with all Amalgams, the Satyr is immune to Status Effects unless its shields are down, and their shields are capable of regenerating. *The Satyr does not have Body Part Multipliers of any sort. **Curiously the Satyr's left "leg" (either its Sentient pair or its MOA pair) counts as a "headshot" for the sake of headshot-related procs ( , , among others), but not its related damage multiplier. *In the event the Satyr is knocked down, the Satyr will stand on its MOA legs as it gets back up. Tips *The Satyr's orientation change is not instantaneous. Use this to your advantage by rushing a Satyr that's using its blasters, forcing it to swap to its MOA legs and briefly leaving it vulnerable. Trivia *In Greek mythology, a Satyr is a male nature spirit originally depicted as a human with the ears and tail of a horse, though some earlier depictions had them also sport a horse's lower legs. Later representations during the Renaissance would depict Satyrs with the horns and lower legs of a goat, which may have been the basis for the Amalgam's multiple limbs (with the MOA legs, and their focus on melee combat, standing in for the nature spirit's horns). Variants }} *Periodically projects a nullifying field that cannot be disabled or destroyed. *Possesses an innate 25% damage resistance. }} Media FragmentPartnership05.png Patch History *Boosted Drop Chance of Hexenon from Amalgams to ~7.7% *Reduced Rare Resource drop chance from 50% to 7% from Amalgam as seen here. *Removed Amalgams spawning on Jupiter > Themisto due to narrative/lore confusion. *Introduced }} es:Sátiro Amalgama fr:Satyre Amalgame Category:Update 25 Category:Corpus Category:Enemies